Le digo o no le digo
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Cuando el coraje Griffindor gana


_Le digo o no le digo_

* * *

Universo Alternativo...

Fic creado para el foro: **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **

Dentro del reto: **"Familia Black" **

Me toco la frase:**"Te quiero y nada cambiará eso"**.

* * *

Él era un Black, por mas que lo negara o que no le gustara la familia que le había tocado en gracia, era y siempre seria un Black. Con sus Pro y sus Contra, era y siempre seria un BLACK.

Ese era el problema ahora, el ser un Black le traía ciertos conflictos. Conflictos del tipo: en que me metí o no puedo hacer eso, pero no había marcha atrás.

Ella era la culpable al fin de cuentas, ella le salvo la vida, ella se tiro sobre el y ambos esquivaron la maldición de Bella y al velo. Ella con sus incipientes curvas, su pelo siempre enmarañado. ELLA.

Ella que se fue junto a su ahijado y su otro mejor amigo en busca de los horocruxes, ella la mejor bruja que nunca había visto. Esa joven lo tenia mal.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, tanto Harry como ella vivían con él, y ya no podía callar lo que sentía.

Aparte que no sabia si ella también lo quería, por Merlín Sirius, había 20 años de diferencia, es imposible que te ame.

Esto pensaba Sirius en la biblioteca de la Antigua y Ancestral Casa de los Black, esto pensaba él.

* * *

Por Morgana, que siempre me guía, que voy a hacer. Resulta que soy masoquista, me vengo a vivir acá. Soy tarada o me hago, si claro la bruja mas lista. Lista no, tonta diría cierto profesor. Porque me comporto así, esta no soy yo.

Por dios Hermione, él seguro te ve como su hija, una que nunca tuvo, pero como a Harry lo ve como su hijo, a mi también. Que voy a hacer, es increíble, como me pude enamorar de ese hombre, es mujeriego, egocéntrico, superficial, apuesto, es increíble. Esa es la herencia Black, Draco y él son iguales, ambos son una perdición para las mujeres. Menos mal que al hurón ya lo atraparon con argolla y todo, pero a este, todavía no.

- Que hago le digo que lo amo o no?, Ma si, yo me juego, por eso soy Griffindor. - Esto pensaba Hermione en su dormitorio. pero se levanto y bajo a la biblioteca.

* * *

- Sirius estas acá, necesito decirte algo.

-Dime princesa - como le voy a decir princesa, no tiene 5 años- acá estoy.

-Sirius, sabes que hace unos años te salve de Bella, y luego siempre te escribía contándote las cosas que nos pasaban, y los líos en los que nos metíamos. Y tu me contabas que hacías, bueno, debes saber o intuir porque te salve no?

-No, solo supongo que al igual que el resto de la orden, me quieres mucho, igual que Harry, Ron o cualquiera.

-No Sirius, eso no es del todo verdad. Yo te quiero si pero mucho, mucho mas que un simple amigo, mas que a cualquiera. - Hermione respiro y dijo -Sirius yo **_te quiero y nada cambiará eso_**, yo te amo. Te amo y mucho - luego de decir estas palabra y que Sirius se quedara mar rígido que si le hubieran mandado un petrificus, Hermione lo beso apasionadamente, el reacciono y correspondió el beso.

_Me esta besando... Hermione me esta besando... ME AMA_. La mente de Sirius, trabajaba a mil.

Sirius entre beso y beso, le dijo - Yo también te amo princesa, yo también te amo. Desde que me salvaste la vida, desde ese día me di cuenta que te amaba, eres excepcional.

Ambos se abrazaron, se sentaron y se quedaron así. Él sentado en un sofá, ella sentada sobre el, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, besándose, consumiéndose en besos.

Ella se quedo dormida sobre él y él se quedo dormido abrazándola, sus manos rodeando su cintura y tocando su piel, bajo la ropa de ella. El fuego de la chimenea daba calor a la habitación. Así los encontraron Harry y Ron. Así los vieron también los Wheasley, Minerva, los Lupin y Snape.

También así, los dejaron solos...

La reunión ese día era mas que nada una reunión mensual, donde se ponían a charlar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el mes... pero esa tarde el tema principal era... cual de los dos cabezotas se había declarado. George levanto apuestas junto con Ron, quien decía Sirius, quien decía Hermione. Ginny, Harry, Molly, Severus, Tonks y Remus decían que Hermione había dado el primer paso, y la valentía Griffindor no le había fallado. el resto decía que Sirius como todo Black había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa..

No importaba quien ganara, la verdad solo era un poco de diversión. ellos estaban juntos al fin... Harry se había cansado de escucharlo caminar y hablar solo, lo mismo Hermione, parecían dos gatos enjaulados.

Remus y Severus estaban de acuerdo en esto, la valentía Griffindor había dejado solo a Padfoot, y Hermione había seguro dado mas que un primer paso, estaban seguros que se había declarado completamente. Ambos reían en complicidad. ya que ellos lo habían escuchado a Sirius mas de una vez en sus cavilaciones y ellos le habían dicho que se atreviera, pero no, era terco como mula. bueno habría que esperar que despertaran de su siesta...

Severus y Lupin se miraron y se levantaron a la vez

-Las mentes brillantes piensan igual no Severus- dijo Remus.

-Vamos Lobo, a preguntarle al Perro, que fue lo que paso - dijo sonriendo Severus, esto le dio escalofríos a Lupin, ver a su antiguo compañero sonreír, no presagiaba nada bueno o por lo menos no para alguien que no sea ellos, jajajaja

Ambos fueron hacia la biblioteca, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. si alguien podía encarar a Sirius era ese par, luego de la guerra habían estado mucho mas unidos, Severus se salvo por previsor, y a Remus lo salvo Severus, quedando como buenos camaradas.

Entraron y los miraron, ambos se pusieron delante de la pareja, y carraspeando Severus pregunto - que significa esto Srta Granger, Sr Black?

-Señor, no se de que habla, señor, yo no hice nada malo, señor - dijo dormida Hermione y aun sentada sobre Sirius, que no entendía nada y estaba mudo.

Ambos terminaron de abrir los ojos y se dieron cuenta de la situación... y de quienes estaban frente a ellos.

- Profesores yo puedo explicarlo- comenzó Hermione

- No, no hay nada que explicar, usted no es nuestra alumna, o se olvido - dijo Severus- solo una cosa, quien se declaro, porque se han declarado, quiero creer, no?

- Si señor, nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos, y si tanto quieren saberlo, fui yo la que le dijo que lo amaba y lo bese.

- Te lo dije Lupin, ella, ella iba a tener la valentía, GANAMOS, SIIII! -grito Severus mientras abrazaba a Lupin dando saltitos.

- ehhhhh? - ambos Sirius y Hermione veían como Severus, le decía feliz de la vida esas cosas a Lupin y este se reía a morir. Ambos dejaron a la pareja desconcertada y con muchas preguntas.

Lupin y Severus llegaron frente al resto y dijeron - Hermione le dijo que lo amaba y lo beso, vamos a los que apostaron por el, paguen...

Esto ultimo, fue escuchado por la nueva pareja y no podían creer que habían apostado eso, no que había reunión hoy, cual fue el tema, su romance. Estas ideas cruzaban la mente de Sirius.

- gente, que pasa acá...

- hola y felicidades! gritaron todos.

- veras padrino, los descubrí en la biblioteca hace una hora, y cuando llegaban los invitados, los hacia pasar y se reían, al reunirnos George y Ron levantaron apuestas de quien se había declarado.

-Por lo que veo el profesor Snape, Lupin , Tonks, Molly, Ginny y yo ganamos la apuesta, ya que Hermione se declaro y dio el primer paso.

-Remus apostaste en contra mio-

- si, te conozco, por eso aposté por Hermione, aparte que ambos estaban dando mas vueltas que una calesita, y se que te choca la diferencia de edad, pero a ella no..

Sirius y Hermione se miraron y como dándoles la razón, ella se acerco mas a el y lo beso apasionadamente...

Los que los veían chiflaban y se reían...

Alguien sugirió que se le encontrara novia a Snape, ahora que los merodeadores ya tenían novia, Severus podía conocer y entablar alguna relación..

Severus río con la ocurrencia y dijo puede ser, puede ser, ya que el sabia de una bruja 8 años mas grande que el, la cual últimamente había entrado en sus sueños, era una viuda, su marido había muerto a manos de mortifagos cuando huía. Esta bruja era muy buena, y no era muy grande. Y si Sirius no lo mataba, el le pediría salir. Esta claro que si aceptaba, inmediatamente seria abuelo, a lo mejor con suerte, podía darle un hermano/a a la hija de esta. Si debía hablar con ella, porque no, Andromeda es una mujer muy hermosa, si realmente debía averiguar que sentía ella por el, claro que siempre se veían en las reuniones sociales ella charlaba con el, y se quedaba mirándolo cuando charlaba con Lupin y con Tonks, ella cuidaba a Teddy, cuando la orden se reunía.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la cara de Severus, se había quedado pensando parado en medio del living, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron...

-Severus esta enamorado y esta pensando como decirle a alguien que la quiere, quien sera Mooni?

-No se Sirius, pero quien sea va a ser muy feliz, porque cuando el se enamora es con fuerza.

-Severus estas bien...-

-Si Sirius, estoy bien, pero en este momento necesito pedirte un favor, perdón pero debo de hablar con vos sobre alguien, debo de pedirte un consejo.

-Severus me estas pidiendo consejos sobre como enfrentar a una mujer

-Si y no, Sirius, no es cualquier mujer, es una mujer muy fuerte, que sufrió durante la guerra. Aparte es alguien que tu aprecias, no se si ella esta interesada en mi, pero yo si, no me importa que ya sea abuela, eso es lo de menos, sigue siendo una mujer joven y muy hermosa -dijo Severus con una vos tranquila y pausada

-O por dios Severito, te pico mas fuerte esta vez, veo que te has enamorado, pero que tengo que ver yo?

-Tu eres en este momento la cabeza de tu familia, eres el representante de los Black, y por consiguiente tus parientes te respetan, y escuchan tus opiniones. Bueno no tengo que decirte quien es la mujer que quedo viuda y es abuela no...

-Merlín y Morgana, te gusta Andromeda, ella es mi prima favorita, es mucho mas grande que nosotros, pero no importa, ella me apoyo y cuido cuando me fui de casa. Si Severus, te voy a ayudar a ver que opina mi prima de ti. La voy a llamar para decirle que estoy con Hermi y que traiga a Teddy.

-Gracias, pero no te vayas de boca, no le digas nada de mi ...

-Snivelus, confía en mi, sabes que puedes confiar no..

-Si Padfoot, lo se. solo espero poder ser feliz al igual que ustedes.

Los demás habían visto como los dos hombres charlaban sin sacarse los ojos, el fin del mundo estaba cerca, Sirius había apoyado su mano en el hombro del pocionista y lo había reconfortado y este se lo agradecía.

Luego Severus se acerco a los demás y charlaba como si nada...

Sirius se acerco a la chimenea y llamo a su querida prima, y le pidió que venga a festejar con la familia y trajera a Teddy

Andromeda apareció junto al pequeño Teddy

Todos se quedaron callados cuando la vieron, Sirius le contó que estaba saliendo con Hermi, ella lo felicito y se sentó a la mesa, al lado de Severus, este le saludo cortésmente y trato de darle charla, Tonks la miraba a su madre y lo miraba a Snape, y luego lo miro a Sirius.

Mierda pensó Tonks... - Remus, Sirius, tengo que preguntarles algo en privado, mama podes quedarte con Teddy - ella iba a darle a Teddy a su madre, pero Snape se lo saco y se lo sentó sobre el, Teddy río e imito a Snape, este le sonrío al niño y comenzó un juego de imitaciones que sorprendió a todos y alegro a Andromeda.

Remus, Sirius al despacho ahora- dijo Nimph, Sirius se reía internamente, Remus no entendía nada...

Cuando la puerta se cerro y solo estaban ellos, Tonks puso hechizos de silencio.

Mierda - grito - a Snape le gusta mi vieja!

Que! -dijo Remus

Si - dijo Sirius- Severus me pidió permiso para averiguar si Andromeda sentía algo por el, como cabeza de la familia, se lo di. Y querida sobrina, el la quiere, lo se, ya viste su cara hace un rato no, bueno el hace algún tiempo que se siente así por tu madre, y creo que ella algo siente, ya que habla con el muy tranquila, incluso Teddy se ríe con el, con cuantas personas se transforma y ríe Teddy?

-Oh por dios tienes razón, son muy pocas, los chicos, vos yo, Remus, mama, y nadie mas, bueno ahora Severus, ni siquiera ríe con Molly...

-nadie te va a pedir que lo llames padre, el sabe que tu padre fue un hombre muy bueno y valiente. así que, supongo con que lo llames por su nombre bastara. Aparte quiere hacer muy feliz a tu madre, a la que considera joven y hermosa...

-Mierda, si que esta enamorado. bueno por mi que le den para adelante

-Snivelus mi suegro... - esa frase fue el detonante para muchas risas, al salir todavía se reían.

Cuando regresaron, la fiesta estaba en apogeo, Molly estaba por servir la comida, Severus acunaba a Teddy, que se había quedado dormido, agarrando la túnica oscura, Andromeda charlaba muy tranquila y sonriendo junto a Severus, que le contaba de las trastadas de Remus, Sirius y de Tonks cuando jóvenes. Ella se reía, con una voz tan linda que Snape se había quedado tildado mirándola, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, no se tenían que decir nada, se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían.

Snape se levanto y decidió llevar a Teddy a una de las habitaciones, Andromeda lo siguió para acomodarlo bien, los que estaban en el comedor se miraron callados, al salir la pareja, se hacían señas para no hacer ruido.

Severus acostó al pequeño y al salir del cuarto junto a Andromeda, el la agarro del talle y con una mano en la cintura y otra en el rostro de ella, la miro a los ojos y la beso, el beso fue profundo y suave, le decía todo. Ella le correspondió con los ojos cerrados, se besaron durante unos minutos, así los vio Tonks, Sirius, Hermi, Harry y Remus, que se habían levantado en sigilo para saber que pasaba, todos se taparon la boca y regresaron al comedor.

-Severus esta besando a mi madre... -dijo Tonks bajito

-Severus y Andromeda - dijo susurrando Molly

Luego de algunos minutos Severus y Andromeda regresaron, estaban tomados de la mano, nadie dijo nada, ellos tampoco, pero luego durante la comida, Tonks se acerco y dándole un beso a su madre y también a Snape dijo:

-Lo acepto mama, si lo quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema, eso si señor, mi madre es una buena persona, no la lastimes.

Andromeda y Snape se quedaron helados, los habían descubierto.

-Felicidades gritaron todos...

-Severus, te gustaría una boda doble...

Severus se relajo y se río con la ocurrencia de Sirius, así evitaban reunir a la familia y amigos dos veces, con una sobraba y alcanzaba.

Sirius beso a Hermione, que se reía y abrazaba a ese hombre del que se había enamorado. Mientras Andromeda y Severus tomados de la mano también se besaban, ahora delante de todos y para asombro de todos.

Lo que siguió a esos besos lo dejo a su imaginación.

Y así los últimos integrantes de la **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** encontraron a quien amar.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les gustara. Es mi primer Sirius Hermione, por mas que lo integre en algún que otro fic, pero no es lo mismo. También me di el lujo de emparejar a Sevi con Andromeda... bueno, la ultima Mujer Black debía quedar con alguien no? Se que no es gran cosa... tomates, crucios, avadas, y demas maldiciones... a la casilla de PM_

_Gracias_


End file.
